


Angel or Demon?

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo  Prompt:  Angels and Demons</p></blockquote>





	Angel or Demon?

“And what do you call that?” Doyle demanded angrily.

“Calm down, Doyle.” Bodie pushed at the unconscious body on the ground with his foot. “Got the job done, didn’t I?” He met Doyle’s eyes with a smirk.

The haughtiness in the voice and the expression lit Doyle up.

“Broke all the rules, though, yeah?” Doyle poked a stiff finger into Bodie’s chest with each loudly voiced accusation. “Runnin’ without cover through the flying bullets, leapin’ over cars and bodies, not waitin’ for back-up. Who do you think you are, then?”

“So dramatic, Angelfish.” Bodie raised an eyebrow. “Told you years ago – gotta stay cool.”

Doyle grabbed Bodie’s jacket and pulled him in close. He kissed him long and hard, uncaring of bruised lips. Then he stepped back, straightened Bodie’s rucked clothing and with a lecherous wink he cupped Bodie’s groin. He felt the hardness beneath his hand. “Not so cool now eh, action man?” He made a show of adjusting himself and walked away. 

Bodie threw his head back and laughed. “Got your name wrong, Doyle. You’re no angel,” Bodie called after him. “You’re a right demon.” 

Doyle didn’t turn, keeping the grin he couldn’t suppress hidden from his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tea & Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Prompt: Angels and Demons


End file.
